Slayer Time!
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: Set after 'Smile Time' ending. Buffy stops by. BA.


**Slayer** **Time**

**Summary:** Rewrite to _Smile Time_. When Angel leaves the cage with Nina, there is surprise visitor for him. Guess who?

**Timeline:** Right after the Nina-Angel scene at the end of _Smile Time_ --- I begged my father ask for a friend of his to make an Angel-puppet like that one on the ep for me!

**Rate:** You can watch _BTVS_, you can watch _ATS_? Then you can read this.

**Genre:** Pure fluffiness. I'm in desperate need of fluffy B/A.

**

* * *

**

**"What do vampires eat for breakfast?"** Nina asked, playfully curious. Angel chuckled and held out his puppet-hand.

**"Why don't we go find out?"**

She took his little puppet's body on her arms and sat him on the crook of them. They discussed nonsense until they reached Harmony's desk.

**"Boss…"** She began, but Nina glared at him, shutting her up. _'Oh, well'_, the blonde vampire thought. _'It will be fun to watch. Maybe I should get Blondie Bear here as well…'_

She smiled wickedly and left her desk.

* * *

Even at this puppet body whatsoever, he could feel _it_. The tingle. But _she_ wasn't there, was somewhere baking. He missed her, God damn it, so deeply. The few stolen moments of groping on his penthouse before she flew to Europe weren't enough.

He shook his head, brushing slightly against Nina's breasts. He could feel her warm up, but his eyes were drawn to the person standing on his door. The beautiful woman wore a long flowered red dress, had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him and Nina. If looks could kill, Nina would be a corpse by now and he, a pile of dust.

**"Let go of my husband!"** The woman yelled.

* * *

Buffy Anne Summers decided she had baked for time enough and flew back to the US. More specifically, LA, the city of angels.

The city of her Angel.

She asked the cabdriver to take her to Wolfram & Hart, and was there for half an hour or more, waiting for Angel. Harmony --- it was a shock for her to see her former classmate working --- had stuttered something about Nina and a werewolf, but she hadn't paid any attention.

When the tingle ran down her spine, she put a smile on her face and walked to his office door to greet him properly, but her smile became a frown as she saw Angel --- even at that dolly form, she knew it was him --- with his head on another woman's breast.

**"Let go of my husband!"** The yelled words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

* * *

Angel jumped from Nina's arms and looked up to see Buffy's smiling face. She was so beautiful.

**"Buffy?"**

**"Hey there, lover"**, she grinned wickedly. **"I missed you, so I decided, 'To the hell with cookie-stuff, I need Angel'".**

She kneeled in front of him and opened her arms. Angel totally forgot the young werewolf-woman who had been cradling him for the last ten minutes and ran to the arms of the only one he had loved in his whole, long, lonely life.

Those words were still true.

* * *

Nina saw the puppet of Angel running to a blonde girl with hazel eyes, his puppet-y face curved on a shocked, but satisfied smile. He jumped on the woman, peppering kisses all over her face. She laughed, happily, freely, and he joined her at her laughter.

And then Nina knew.

She would never have Angel's heart. It wouldn't matter how hard she tried, she would never have his heart, because he wasn't as open with her as he was with that woman who was now tickling his puppet body.

Suddenly, he seemed to notice that she was still there, and looked at her apologetically. His puppet-y body, which she had cradled so carefully before, was now settled on the arms of another woman. His puppet-little-arms were tightly wrapped around her neck, and she was tracing delicate circles on his back.

**"Uh… Nina, this is Buffy"**, he said uneasily. **"Buffy, this is Nina. Nina is a werewolf we befriended and Buffy is my wife".**

Nina saw the other woman arching one eyebrow up gracefully.

**"You're just friends with her and she comes here every month dressed up like she's going out on a date with the broody sexy CEO?"** She asked. Angel gave her a side-look, and Nina felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. 

**"Hey"**, Angel put his little hand on her cheek. **"In 246 years, there's only one person I've loved".**

The girl --- Buffy --- smiled at him brightly.

**"So…"** Nina spoke up. **"I'm gonna… go"**, she said embarrassedly.** "Bye Angel. It was nice to meet you, Bunny".**

**"Buffy"**, the honey-blonde corrected distractedly. **"Bye, Lina".**

**"It's Nina".**

Neither Buffy nor the ensouled vampire listened to her.

_Five months later._

Nina looked up at the building shimmering proudly under the sunlight. She was, once again, all dressed up for her two nights at the cage on the Wolfram & Hart. Angel's 'wife', Buffy, hadn't been around for the last four months, and Nina once again had her hopes up.

**"Hey, Harmony"**, she greeted the blonde vampire. Harmony had miraculously become human and was now growing big with her and Spike's baby --- Spike too got his shanshu, whatever that meant.

**"If I were you, pet"**, Spike's voice reached Nina's ears. **"I wouldn't knock at Angel's door right now".**

**"Why not?"**

**"Oh, well"** Harmony giggled. **"Let's just say that from the months to come we'll listen to a lot of baby's cry".**

Nina rolled her eyes.

**"I already know you're pregnant, Harm".**

**"Who doesn't nowadays?"** Harmony muttered, glaring at Spike. He grinned at him and kissed her cheek.

**"You look lovely, luv".** He looked back at Nina. **"It wasn't about herself that my ducks here was talking about".**

Nina arched up one eyebrow, but, before she could ask, Angel appeared with Buffy close to him, a bottle of champagne on one hand, three glasses on the other.

**"Nina, hey!"** Angel greeted her. **"You've checked in just in time! Buffy and I are celebrating the news!"**

**"News?"** Nina felt a nauseating feeling on the mouth of her stomach. **"Which** **news?"**

Buffy smiled at her both triumphantly and happily.

**"Angel and I are having a baby!"**

**A/N:** I know it's evil of me to drop it right here, but, oh hell, they didn't give it closure at _Not Fade Away_. If you want a sequel, just let me know.


End file.
